Forgiveness is Always the First Step
by i-summon-my-army-of-muffins
Summary: She befriended the cold, cruel Kevin but now finds herself being torn away from him and being moved to a new place, Japan. Where his enemy lives, where her trouble starts, how will she take this move. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Thanks for clicking on this despite my horrible ability to write summaries It says Eiji is the love interest but I honestly haven't figured out who will be so it may change.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 1<span>

A small sigh left my lips as I look around the abandoned tennis courts.

Everyone had finished practice and had headed in to change only I was left. I didn't play the sport only made observations and helped them advance; in reality I hated the sport because it turned my best friend into a monster. Well I should say him but his father turned him into what he was now. Most people wouldn't be as angry just sympathetic but in a strange way I really loved my best friend and would do anything for him.

The wind began to blow and I had to hold onto the papers on my clipboard so that they wouldn't fly away. On them they had mostly the tennis player's information and the strategies of how their plays could get better but on the last page hidden by the rest of the stack lay one paper I dreaded more than anything in the world.

My transfer paper.

My father had just gotten a job promotion and lucky me it was all the way in Japan. Don't get me wrong it sounds like a lovely country it's just I wasn't ready for change or the emotion space between my best friend and I. We had been together since we were children or as my dad like's to say since we were in diapers.

Inseparable ever since I tried to knock him out without a soccer ball for saying soccer was lame. Ha what an interesting day he then threatened to knock me out with him racket but seeing as we were only four we ended up best friends after.

We had started as only idiotic friends fighting over ever thing. He was stubborn but happy and I was just as bad. Soon I began to unknowingly fall for him.

His stupid way of pushing things away he didn't like or how if he was wrong he would make up a distraction and try to avoid saying that he was wrong. I was still head over heels with him even after he became obsessed with what turned his dad into a beast.

Being away from him ripped my soul in two but he didn't seem to notice the way I would indirectly mess with him or stare at him without realizing it even though ever one else seemed to.

I sighed and let my toe draw small circles around the dirt that lay forming on the courts. I was waiting for Mr. Baker to come out for his office so he could sign these since I was technically under contract even though I was paid under the table and he said I could leave at any point in time.

He was a man of business and didn't let anything get in his way but usually I wasn't this shy. Maybe it was the fact that I knew he was going to tell the guys that I was leaving. I hadn't had the guts to tell them yet. I knew they would freak out, well most of them and it was hard enough to leave now but they would probably cry and make me feel guilty about what I had to do.

I inwardly slapped my forehead I was never afraid to speak my mind or tell my friends anything before so why was I now? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Mr. Baker Striding towards me with a small smile on his face it wasn't until he poked me in the forehead I realized it.

I stumbled backwards and looked up giving him a strained smile. It seemed he could tell though but didn't bother inquiring.

"Mr. Baker I have something I need you to sign" I said holding out my clipboard with my contract nullification on it. He looked shocked for a moment before looking up at me,

"Ariel is this some sort of a joke?" I shook my head and then let it fall to my chest.

"My dad got a promotion and it's all the way in Japan. There's no way I could stay here even if I wanted to" I said solemnly.

"Well were going to miss you but family is family. I wish you luck where ever you go" he said waving his hand dismissively as though it was nothing. It almost hurt to know that he didn't really care but why should he we never were close or even talked. I only talked to his 'students.'

I sighed and took my clipboard back from him pocketing it in my satchel. Soon after he left and Kevin exited the changing rooms, I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I wiped it away and told myself not to cry. If I was going to do I was only going to do it once.

XOXO

"Com'on mermaid let's go" Kevin barked as I stayed frozen to the spot. The teacher had just asked me in front of the whole class, if I was going to miss the class. Everyone was confused especially Kevin but don't worry the teacher proceeded to tell the whole class just why he had said it. Notice the sarcasm?

Kevin seemed pretty upset I mean, I wonder how you would feel finding out your best friend was leaving in less than three days and hadn't told you.

I would be pissed but Kevin tried to pass it off. You could tell by his attitude he was mad though. I just wish he could've found out from me instead of our loud mouth teacher.

"Don't call me that Blondie" I mumbled without energy. I felt bad not telling him and the stress all the other kids were putting on me. It was like all of them wanted to be my friend now since I was leaving. Stupid middle schoolers I wasn't even supposed to be in their class that day.

Kevin was 12 while I was 14 not a big difference but still a difference.

We made it to the court to see everyone waiting around Mr. Baker. They all seemed pretty upset and I hoped to god it wasn't because of what I thought.

As we came closer they heard our footsteps and their heads all shot up. They all started asking questions at once and I only got bits of each question. I held up my hand and almost instantly silenced them. I would've laughed and made a joke about them being so obedient if I wasn't so upset. People kept telling my business. It's my business if I wanted it out on the streets I would've told them.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner guys but I didn't want to distract you from your training. My father got a job promotion and we are relocating to Japan" I said sighing. I almost felt the energy radiating off of Kevin as he asked, "What Japan, where Ryoma Echizen is."

I nodded my head solemnly. I had a feeling it was going to come to this, he was going to ask a million questions and make me all depressed because my best friend cared more about his rival than me.

"Wait why can't you just stay with one of us" I heard Terry ask.

"Do you honestly have the money to afford feeding another mouth" I asked shaking my head in disbelief. No one answered and I took that as a no.

"We could've spent more time with you mermaid" Billy said slapping me on the back. I grimaced as I knew my skin would be red there tomorrow.

"Well you could always send me letters" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yep com'on let's go celebrate" Billy said cheering. A small cough was heard and we looked back to see Mr. Baker's disapproving gaze.

"You need to practice not fool around" he said sternly turning on heel and walking away knowing that we wouldn't disobey him. He helped most of them and they owed it to him as they believed.

XOXO

It was the day of parting. I was sitting with my legs crossed in the terminal waiting for my dad. He had suggested that we leave at different times because he had more to pack. My mother was already there fixing up the house and buying furniture so all we had to do was bring our clothes and ourselves.

I was dead tired of the mood that had settled over my friends and I lately. The first day was all basically all partying and spend time together but now they were beginning to act sad and moody.

They were going to make me cry today I just knew it. It was bad enough that Kevin had been obsessing about Ryoma more than usual lately because I was going to be living "near" him apparently. I swear that kids a freaking stalker.

I heard loud laughter and a couple people joking around but didn't bother looking. Mr. Baker wouldn't let them off just to say goodbye to me.

I was proven wrong as a felt a hard slap on my back.

"Billy" I whined, "stop injuring me"

"Well you're going to be gone for who knows how long, I just want to make sure I get my beatings in for all the birthdays I'm going to miss" he said grinning.

I just pouted and looked around to see the rest of my "team" and an unfamiliar face.

Apparently I was staring because I heard a small chuckle from beside me.

"She's our new consultant" Terry said laughing. I frowned, I had been replaced… and so soon. I thought I was at least somewhat special to them. I was more fun wasn't I? All she did was hide behind Kevin holding onto his sleeve as he blushed slightly…

WAIT! WHAT?

If I did that he would've thrown me off and yelled at me for being clingy. He would've hit my head and called me unprofessional and then ignored me for the rest of the day, but here this new girl is already becoming buddy, buddy with him.

Now that I looked at it she was probably better for them. She had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean and was probably a tennis player judging by her form.

Me I had auburn colored hair and blue eyes color, I was a soccer player and a dancer… I wore clothes from hot topic and forever 21 while she wore business clothes and sweats.

I was no match for her, I was ordinary…

I felt my eyes water up at the fact that I was being replaced but they were mistaken as tears for the reason that I was leaving them. Instead it was like they were leaving me…

I was unneeded her and I didn't need anyone to tell me.

I got my last hugs murmuring a goodbye to Kevin not even bothering to hug him and grabbed my bags leaving towards the plane knowing my father was already there.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoop! Next Chapter. You should all review (':

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I felt myself gaping at the large house in front of me.

It was big enough to fit a dozen elephants and maybe even a kangaroo! The outside of it was painted a light blue and the window shutters most likely nailed there just for effect were painted a darker blue.

The grass around it was a dark, healthy green and helped nurture a growing oak tree. The shade covered most of the lawn and part of the house around noon but in the morning it probably left its shadow on the street.

I felt I had admired the front of the house long enough and moved towards the back of the house. There was a large wooden fence surrounding it and I quickly unlatched it and took my shoes off throwing them into a random corner.

It felt so secluded there like no one else could see me, but of course the neighbors could see me from their second floor but if they mentioned anything I could always call them a creep for watching me play in my backyard.

I curled my toes into the grass letting a small smile form on my lips. There was nothing like grass flowing through your toes and forgetting your worries. At least that's what I thought

I opened my eyes and looked around the yard to see a built in pool and a tire swing attached to a tree not too far away.

I pinched myself quickly a winced just to make sure it wasn't a dream. I had never had a pool before or a house this big; it was always some small squished house of the corner where everyone could see what I did.

I looked towards the house and saw a wide, glass sliding door. I walked over to it and yanked it open to see a beautiful kitchen and dinning room. The counters were granite and the floor was marble tile.

It shouldn't have worked but somehow it did. Leave it to my mom, 'the house renovator', to make this work. I then decided to go find my room.

All my mom said was that it was on the second floor with the 'cool' window. I made my way up the carpeted stairs…

She must've been thinking about me when she made them carpeted.

I made it up to the second floor and looked around not bothering to go through each individual room since there was one clearly labeled Jessica on a wooden plaque with a flower engraved into it.

I held my breath waiting for the worst but it never came. It wasn't terrible but my mom defiantly wasn't ever aloud to decorate my room ever again.

My room was painted hot pink with white and purple strips horizontally across the walls. The room in general was small but not dainty.

The dresser was like a little kid would have being colored with about seven different colors that should never be together and the bed comforter was hello kitty. Now that I didn't mind but what ticked me off the most was the carpet, burnt orange and pink polka dots…

I groaned and started to looked for my mother. Hopefully this was just a joke and I could pry off the paint and carpet.

I found her lounging by the pool in a bikini… ew. Now if she didn't have wrinkles and what not I wouldn't have minded but she had it…. and it was disturbing.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face me looking gleeful.

"So do you like the house"

"…. I did until I saw my room…" I sighed.

"Oh come on I remember you saying you liked those colors" she said lightly slapping my arm.

"Yeah when I was like four and didn't know that those colors together are disgusting" I groaned since when did my mother actually listen to what I had to say?

"Well I guess you could always take the guest room for now but your responsible for your own bedroom which means that you need to save up your money for different furniture and carpet" she said sternly wagging her finger.

"But…. You…. Uh… Never mind" I said walking back into the house with my head held low.

I decided to go check out the guest room hoping that my mom didn't decide to color that according to my five year old mind also. I found it and looked at the door smiling slightly it was painted a light tan and the door handle was a wooden handle painted a darker brown.

'Hopefully this is a good sign'

I opened the door with my eyes pinched shut not wanting to see how bad it was but gently opened my eyes after feeling like a complete idiot.

It wasn't amazing but it wasn't terrible, it was painted a light summer green with dark green curtains along with the bed sheets. The wall was bland as it had no picture but I could easily change that. It had a bathroom connected to it and I was contemplating making this my own room. It had a small book shelve and a desk in the corner with a tall lamp on the side of it.

I smiled and threw myself onto the bed before I figured I should start to unpack my things.

~an hour later~

I just finished unpacking my things and had plugged in my ipod to charge when my mom called me downstairs.

I rushed down the stairs tripping at the bottom and falling flat on my face. I heard laughter and I knew it was my mom. She never really cared when I fell since I didn't get hurt and I did it 24/7. *sob*

"what mom" I said through the carpet still flat on my stomach.

"I thought that since you are going to be paying for your own improvements you should go out and look for some jobs"

"well I was thinking about it and…" I started

"no" she said cutting me off bluntly

"you don't even know what I was going to say" I yelled rolling on the ground

"that room is for your brother when he moves in"

"He's never going to come back I sent him to Australia for a reason MUHAHAHA" I said laughing but then started coughing violently. I could feel my mom's stare and raised my eyebrow in question.

"Your brother has been going to school at Seigaku for almost a year now" she said sweat dropping. That name Seigaku seemed familiar but I brushed the feeling off.

"What? Then why did he say that he would let me ride a kangaroo when I came to visit" I said giving her the, I-know-you-know-I'm-right-so-don't-agrue-look!

"Anyways you start school with your brother on Monday and you should go look for a job" she said pushing me out the door.

I sighed and began to trudge down to the downtown area.

I sighed dejectedly and let my head hit the brick wall, so far I hadn't been able to get a job at the dance studio, ice cream parlor, costume store, and even a fast food place. I mean I understand all of those except the fast food place… seriously? Isn't that a job even hobo's can get?

I looked around the brick wall and for the first time realized it was a convenience store, I sighed and walked in. why not it's better than nothing right? Besides it's right next to a sushi place maybe I can get a discount if I work next to them.

The store was white, plain and simple white with a hint of green. It was bland and had unusual things on the shelves.

I knew I was unfamiliar with Japanese foods but some of these things just seemed wrong…

I walked up to the counter and rung the small silver bell.

I wait and got no response. I rung it again… and again… and again…. Until a hand clasped over mine.

It was cold and clammy. I slowly looked up to see instead of my original thoughts of a manly killer and pretty young lady near hear early 30's with a small smile.

"Um sorry" I said pulling my hand from under hers.

"It's okay, may I help you" she asked tilting her head to the side with another smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had an employment openings"

"Oh yes we are looking for a cashier, and someone to help clean"

"Quick question will I be paid double if I did both jobs" I asked and she seemed to smile even wider

"Well someone is an eager little money maker. I do suppose it would only be fair" she said smiling and stuck out her hand. I took it with a small smile on my face.

"Well see you tomorrow Ariel" she said ushering me out the door before I realized…. I never told her my name….


	3. Chapter 3

TADA! People thanks for subscribing but I would love it even more if you reviewed -_-

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

I took one step into the large school named Seigaku and found myself lost in a sea of people. I shrieked and began to flail my arms dramatically waiting for someone to notice me.

I guess it was common to see flailing arms because I wasn't rescued for another 20 minutes by which time I had figured out there was a new science teacher, everyone wore the same shoes and the tennis team was apparently back and better than ever.

I wonder if my brother is on the team, he always was crazy about that sport even though I saw nothing amazing about it. He always practiced like crazy and almost never lost except to Kevin.

I bit my lip till it hurt. It was far too soon to be thinking about him again.

I heard a small cough and I saw someone glaring at me. I realized it must've been the person that fished me out of the sea of crazy fan girls or whatever you could call girls that foam at the mouth just at the mention of one of the members of the 'elite' tennis team.

She had long black hair pulled up in high pony tails and blue grey eyes. She wore the uniform but it seemed to hug her curves instead of making her look like a sailor like mine did.

"A thank you would be nice" she snapped and stormed off.

"Okay then" I sang before heading in the direction of the main office or what I believed was the main office. In reality I just picked the hallway in which no one seemed to be in and ran down it humming mission impossible.

It seemed that my guess had been right because I soon found a giant sign that said 'OFFICE'

I opened the door and stuck my head in. it seemed so organized, people at their desks, typing away on computers with little mail slots.

I walked up to the desk and found yet another silver bell. I rang it once and resisted the urge to hit it a bunch of times.

A woman in a tight blouse and skirt came up and looked at me distantly. 'What never seen a white kid before' I wanted to ask but that would've been stupid because my brother goes here and he's 100% white.

"Hello, my name is Ariel Buckham and I'm here to pick up my schedule. She raised her eyebrows and I bet she was thinking, 'dang it not another one of these ones' but kept quiet for the sake of her job.

She slowly slid the papers over and pointed me towards my first class and gave me a map. I chuckled silently why a map this place isn't that big… but then again I got lost in my own bedroom before better take it anyways.

I grabbed my things and started off to my first class reading my schedule on the way. I inwardly groaned first hour biology, second hour geometry, third gym, fourth hour English which didn't make sense; I spoke English already why would I need to learn it, fifth hour history, and sixth hour stage arts.

Personally I didn't mind stage arts it meant I could run around acting like an idiot and they'd just think I was acting. Score! Gym wasn't that bad I was still fit from soccer season at my own school but hopefully the girls here would actually try or it would be mixed gym.

I got to my class and slid the door open trudging in my eyes still trained to my schedule. I accidentally rammed into some one and I looked up to apologize but stopped in mid sentence.

It was none other than Fuji Shusuke. This all started to make sense. Why my brother went here and why Seigaku seemed so familiar.

Kevin's rival went here. This was one of his teammates. I wanted to throw myself out the window at this point. If I told Kevin he would freak out and try to 'visit' but would end up stalking Ryoma and if I didn't tell him and he found out then he would be pissed off at me, but then again he has that other girl 'my replacement' to keep him company.

The only reason I even bothered to know this 'Ryoma' kid was because there was always a chance that his teammates would try to challenge him and if I did know his team mates and their strategies then he might get caught off guard and end up playing someone he has no idea or skill to face.

I sighed I really wished now that I didn't know who he was because now all I could think of was Kevin and how he would use his abilities to 'take him down.' In a way I blamed Ryoma for this but I also blamed the sport and anyone who played it, sure the exception was my old 'team' and my brother but he's an idiot that I've had to deal with for a while now. I had to get used to it somehow but I didn't have to like it.

It seemed that now that the new kid had been spotted I was going to be swarmed as all eyes turned to me but before they could bombard me with questions I was saved by the teacher rushing in his toupee falling off to the side and his glasses sideways. His papers seemed to fly everywhere as he rushed in and no one bothered to help him.

I was about to bend down and pick them up before he started to yell at everyone telling them to get a back to their seats angrily. I sighed and here I thought I would get an actually nice teacher but no my luck has all but ran out.

The teacher seemed to notice I was still standing and glared at me.

"Oh so we have a rebel now" he jeered and the classes let out a chorus of 'ohs' I face palmed, the teacher didn't even know when he had a new student in his class. How pathetic.

"Well answer me" he said from his desk a cashiere grin playing across his lips.

I opened my mouth to reply but someone slid open the door stopping me. In walked my brother yawning loudly before walking to his desk as boys shouted out heys and girls awed at his bad case of bed head.

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, I always thought his bed head made him look like the cookie monster had tried to eat his head.

He gave a small wave and plopped down in his seat looking up towards the front un-interested before he saw me. His eyes widened and then he looked like he was going to start waving like an idiot but stopped when I glared at him.

He pouted, ah Kaden you idiot.

"Well stop stalling and answer the question" he said beginning to get irritated at me.

"I'm the new transfer student so I technically don't have a seat" I said shortly. He contemplated this for a second before grinning again. Bi-polar much Mr. Teacher. BWAHAH this is what shall be your new name Mr. teacher!

"Well introduce yourself then" he said waving his hand dismissively.

I sighed and turned to the class seeing some new faces, some old faces, but there was no one that I would care to get to know. None of them would be like my old friends who could easily tell when I wanted to kill someone, who would go sledding with me and push me off the sled halfway through to see 'if I would turn into a snow ball' or who would just laugh when I was about to do something stupid instead of trying to stop me.

I wanted those friends not these new faces that I was supposed to be friendly with.

"My Name is Ariel Buckham, I'm from America please treat me well" I said bowing. I sighed the students didn't even seem to notice that Kaden and I had the same last name.

"okay class now it's late in the year and you all know each other well," the teacher started and the kids just looked at each other laughing slightly, "you should ask Ariel questions until the hour ends" he finished and rushed to his computer.

I pouted he's probably just too lazy to make a lesson.

I looked back to the other students and almost all hands were up including my brother. Rule 1. Never call on Kaden in public if it involves questions because he most likely will say something stupid.

I picked on a boy with nerd glasses and long shaggy hair.

"Where in America did you come from" he said pushing up his glasses

"Michigan, land of the Great Lakes" I stated proudly.

Next I picked on a girl hidden in the back who was dressed in all white with a small pray cross necklace. How could I see that you ask well let's just say contacts work wonders for me.

"What religion are you"

I heard Kaden snort because I have never been to church in my entire life. Well I was baptized but I don't know if that counts…

"Um I'm Christian, yeppers I'm 100% holy" I said giving a small smirk towards Kaden who looked like he was about to say something.

Yet another hand flew up, I decided I hate hands sure they help you grasp things and pick them up, paint and scratch yourself but who needs all those fancy things…. Besides me….

I picked on an athletic looking boy with a short brown bob and brown eyes.

"Do you play any sports" he asked smirking slightly.

"I play soccer and I dance" I answered bluntly looking for another hand but he decided it was still his turn.

"Oh that's cool maybe you could show me some dance moves some time" he said smirking even more.

"Well when you put it like that… no" I answered bluntly and I heard a couple of boys pat him on the back laughing at his rejection.

Another person, uh how many people? This time it was a girl with a tight sailor uniform with her boobs popping out. I wanted to call her a whore but I didn't know her and she could've just thought that this was cute… who knows…

"How many guys have you dated" she asked twirling a piece of her hair.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern but around 14 different guys" I answered. Even though I liked Kevin I wasn't going to wait for him but my heart still always lingered around him. I never even dated these people for long the longest relationship I had was two months but that's because they were all jerks or it just wasn't working. Maybe it was me who knows but I didn't want to think about it, it was in the past and I was moving forward.

I saw Kaden's hand shoot up again and I rolled my eyes before turning to him and picking on him.

"You the dweeb with the obnoxious bed head" I said and heard some girls scoff.

"If you did have a brother would you introduce him to any of these boys" he whined.

"Why would I do that" I asked boredly.

"Because your brother loves you very much" he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"But maybe I don't love the shitdick [Easy A quote!]" I said laughing as he fell over in shock.

'I'M NEVER WATCHING EASY A WITH YOU EVER AGAIN" he yelled flailing his arms as anime tears ran down his face.

"You sound like an idiot yelling in English, twat" I yelled back

"SPELL IT WITH YOUR PEAS NOT WITH YOUR WORDS!" he yelled crying even more. I chuckled softly, we no doubt looked like idiots screaming at each other and then if they haven't noticed the resemblance in the last names would probably think I was hitting on him.

"Not funny mermaid" he pouted as I growled and chuckled the nearest thing at him which happened to be a piece of chalk, it hit him in the middle of his head and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me that" I said under my breath.

"Do something about it" he said cockily.

"Fine I'll go burn your precious Barbie dolls" I snapped and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Not Barbie I'-I'll burn your super junior cd"

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU COOKIE MONSTER BED HEAD!" I yelled, he stopped gave me the weirdest look ever and started laughing.

He kept laughing and suddenly every hand was in the air. I was over whelmed and picked on a random hand which happened to belong to a certain red haired acrobat.

"Do you know Kaden" he asked and I sighed. I already didn't like the boy's regular tennis team and I really didn't want to answer this question but if I didn't Kaden would probably would say something obnoxious.

"Unfortunately" I replied and he started to fake cry saying, "baby sister doesn't love me any more" over and over again.

I picked on another hand in the sea and they shouted their question.

"Do you have any feelings for him" I automatically knew it was a girl. Stupid fan girls.

"Newh" I answered and he started crying even louder but no one paid any attention to him.

Yet another hand.

"How do you know him" someone else asked.

How to say that I've lived with him for most of my life without getting murdered…. Hm I see no solution… well better tell the truth

"He used to work the corner I always past on my way home" I answered. All heads turned to Kaden who was staring wide eyed at me. He slowly shook his head before replying,

"Oh sister of mine I believe it was your corner" he said smirking. *cue gasps from crowd*

"You're his sister"

"Oh my god"

"We need to hang out" were all I heard from the crowd and I growled before kicking open the door and leaving. I already had a headache now I have a foot ache….


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The rest of the day I spent chilling on the roof staring at other people in gym. They always seemed to run two laps and half of the girls would either be complaining, half dead, or both.

They would walk back towards the doors and the teacher would ask which sport they wanted to play and there was always the one person who suggested tennis and then practically everyone agreed.

It's like tennis is a drug and the teacher is the dealer, of course soccer is my 'drug'.

The girls would go out and try to play the sport. After seeing Kaden or Kevin play though they all seemed to be terrible and I started to miss the guys more and more.

It seemed like every thing I did reminded me of them and it made me feel depressed. I looked down at the current gym class and noticed people messing around with each other and joking around.

Calling nicknames and poking fun at each other. I wanted to be one of those people but I didn't need to make new friends back at my old school. They already knew who I was and I never had to introduce myself people introduced themselves to me and wondered what I would think of them not the other way around.

I wasn't used to this change nor did I like it. I wish I could be back at America joking around with them at the old pizza shop around the corner from the courts. I wish I could be just another face in the crowd of students. But wishes are for kids and I'm anything but.

Instead I'm not only the new kid but apparently Kaden's sister who all the girls and boys will try to become friends with now. Fat chance if one of those obnoxious fan girls dares even look towards me she will find my pencil in between her eyes and that's on a good day.

I sighed and fell backwards onto the roof top; I shouldn't be acting like this. After that incident in class they probably all think I'm some problem who doesn't know how to control her anger. I might even be seen as a diva but why should I care what they think. If they really want to be my friend they should get to know who I really am and not what I act like.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face and jumped as the school bell rang. That meant it was the last hour of the day, stage arts, maybe there wouldn't be athletic people in this hour. Maybe they wouldn't have heard about my incident. Maybe I could start fresh… maybe…

I opened the large auditorium doors and walked in looking around.

It was completely empty not that I thought there would be people there, I was 15 minutes early. I took a seat near the middle, not too far from the front but not too close.

Who knows this may turn into high school musical…. That might actually be entertaining for a while but then I'd probably end up killing the leads…

I pulled out my iPod and stuck it into my ears letting B1A4- okay, flow through my ears. I got really into and without realizing it I was up on my feet dancing and singing to it. Now I bet your thinking whoa the class is going to come in and she's going to have an amazing voice, everyone is going to love her but nothing every happens in fairy tales.

I ran up to the mic and began to dance to it, knowing the moves by heart already. I began to do them messing up at stupid parts and well basically howling the song, thank the heavens the mic wasn't on.

I heard laughter and looked up to see a small group of girls. I narrowed my eyes and took my ear buds out of my ear and paused my song rolling my eyes.

Of course it must be those girls who think they're amazing. The girls who put on a bunch of make-up just so they can sneer at the girls who believe in natural beauty or can't afford expensive clothes.

I was once one of them but not any more I've learned the error of my ways and now I stand up for others and what not.

I moved back to my original seat but they seemed to follow me. I looked back and observed them.

There were three of them, one I recognized as the girl had saved me from the sea of people but the other two were a mystery to me. One of the other girls had long, straight, white hair and blood red eyes. She seemed to have a spark that made others want to be around her.

The last girl looked younger than both and had brown hair pulled into two braids on either side of her head with a bandana across her forehead. She also had sparkling brown eyes and a playful grin playing across her face.

I pretended to play with my phone until I heard their footsteps stop next to me. Did I dare to look up?

I raised my head one eyebrow cocked with a small smirk playing across my lips. The look I always had on my face whenever I scored or challenged someone to piss me off. They didn't seem to notice though.

"Hey I'm sorry for barking at you this morning but there's so many obnoxious girls here I just assumed you were another one" The girl from this morning shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Nah it's okay, I'm Jessica-"

"Buckham, that idiot Kaden's sister yeah we know. I'm Mitsuki Hara, 2nd year, but you can call me miki" Mitsuki said sticking out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Riku Maire Jacobson, 1st year" the younger girl sang out pulling out a box of pocky and beginning to eat it.

"And I'm Kyoko Usagi 3rd year and in your class" She said smirking as I flushed red. So that means she heard my out burst… awkward.

"Yeah I heard about that little thing you and your with your brother" Mitsuki said laughing.

"Oh did you now" I muttered embarrassed.

"Yeah it's pretty much all over the school" Kyoko said laughing.

"Joy" I muttered sarcastically.

"Why so upset your pretty much famous now? Not only are you pretty and new but your also one of the regulars sisters" Miki asked.

"Well with popularity comes fake, backstabbing friends and drama" I said sighing and rubbing my temples. Maybe my parents would let me switch schools.

"Yeah but that's why you have us" Riku cheered glomping me in my seat which miki just rolled her eyes.

I smiled at them, they seemed like a fun bunch of people but who could tell if they were fake or not.

The doors slammed open and a girl ran through papers in her hand while she frantically waved her arms running over. She ran over to us and I noticed that she had short, choppy red hair and dark blue eyes.

She began gasping for breathe and trying to speak at the same time. Miki let out a short chuckle before patting her on the back.

"Come on Montgomery breathe" Kyoko laughed at this new girls flushed face. Riku didn't say anything but looked at the door seeming to be waiting for something.

Montgomery finally seemed to calm down and looked up at them. Her eyes were sparkling with determination and her fists were closed tightly most likely making her nails dig into her skin.

"I heard Kaden has a sister" she said beaming and looking around waiting for everyone to catch on. Miki slapped herself in the face, groaning while Kyoko looked back at me putting a finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet. I pursed my lips confused what does me being Kaden's sister mean?

"And?" She asked pretending to be confused pretty well might I add.

"Well if she's Kaden's sister she's probably an amazing tennis player and she will want to join the tennis team and we'll surely win districts" she said her eyes twinkling as she stared off in to the distance fantasizing her so called victory.

I narrowed my eyes is distain. That sport caused me to lose my best friend, that sport caused my brother to leave the country to 'further his skills', and that sport always seemed to get in my way of happiness. Why did everyone assume because I was related to him that I'd like the sport or even knew how to play it.

Sure I've tried it once or twice with Kevin trying to get him better but it was evident that I was no prodigy or would ever be at this sport. I was a soccer player and a dancer nothing more. Why would I even want to play the dreaded sport? All they do is hit it back and forth, and it goes on way too long at least with soccer it was different when you missed the ball you didn't restart you chased after it feeling the wind at your back and the adrenaline when you had the ball.

"No way in hell" I growled crossing my arms in distain. Everyone seemed to look back shocked.

"Oh hello there you must be new I'm Montgomery Hastings" she said smiling. It seemed what I said went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm Ariel Buckham a.k.a. Kaden's sister" I replied coldly. Kyoko eyed me with a brow raised almost as if silently questioning my attitude but said nothing of it. Montgomery smiled brightly at me before engulfing me in a hug.

"So you'll do it right? You'll join the tennis team and lead us to victory" she asked twirling me around delighted. My left eye twitched dangerously, its official I hate today.

"I think you should let her down" Kyoko said tapping her shoulder. She pouted but said nothing more dropping me and taking a couple steps back.

"Like I said before no way in hell" I said narrowing my eyes. I didn't mean to come off so rude but it seemed like no matter what I said or how I acted she didn't under stand my distain for the sport.

"Why not?" Montgomery asked confused.

"yeah I might hate the sport but having that nut job as a brother means at least some of the sport could've rubbed off on you right?" Miki asked from the seat she had taken looking at us moderately interested.

"Look I'm a soccer player I don't play that wretched sport nor will I ever" I said trying to emphasize every word.

"Come on your over exaggerating" Riku said playfully taking a break from looking at the door.

"Believe me I'm not" I said shaking my head. Montgomery opened her mouth to say something but I was saved as the bell rung and a storm of students raced in and took seats at the front.

Montgomery pouted but said nothing else as she plopped down in a seat next to Miki. I sat down in between Riku and Kyoko slipping my head phones in. I knew this class was a blow of class the moment the Barbie dolls walked in and started texting and complaining about their body shapes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and went to gather my things. I slung my bad over my shoulder and was going to leave when a hand grasped my wrists. I looked over my shoulder to see Montgomery holding my wrist smiling up at me.

"Yes" I asked calmly. After listening to my iPod for an hour I felt much calmer and realized what a big bitch I was being to her. She didn't know why I hated the sport and she was just trying to be friendly. While I was acting like a royal bitch, sticking my nose up when she was trying to be kind even though she was only thinking about her team.

"Can you at least come to our practice and then if you still don't want to try out I'll stop bothering you about it" she pleaded tugging on my arm childishly. I weighed the pros and cons in my head before coming to a conclusion there was no pros to it only cons.

"Well I have homework and my parents" I started trying to make up a lie but she was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I always was a sucker for blue eyes. I sighed deeply before looking at my other friends for help.

"Sorry I'm grounded" Kyoko muttered kicking the ground.

"I need to practice for the play" Riku said shrugging her shoulders while popping her gum. Play how fancy, I wonder what it's about.

"babysitting my younger siblings not like I would go any way though, it's a bunch of girls failing at the sport or wearing revealing outfits to try to pick up the boys tennis team that are playing nearby" Miki said nonchalantly as though she was discussing the weather with an old friend.

"Uh fine but I can't guarantee that I will stay for the whole time" I said warning her but she grinning and began dragging me towards the girls changing rooms. We passed through the hallways quickly as she sprinted muttering something about being late. People would continuously wave to her or call out her name as she cheerfully waved back to them.

We finally made it to the changing rooms and she quickly told me to me to meet her at the tennis courts before rushing in. I bit my bottom lip chewing on it slightly as I made my way outside and towards the courts.

I stood facing the courts letting my fingers clasp around the cool metal fence. I remembered when I was last at a tennis court. Kevin and Billy were playing at match and I was supposed to be analyzing how they were playing but I was just laughing wildly whenever Billy would make a saucy remark to Kevin.

Kevin ended up wining but it was amusing that he was getting over worked whenever Billy would make the slightest remark about anything.

Kevin…. I wondered how he was. Did he find any more videos of Ryoma or was he too busy becoming buddy, buddy with their new consultant. He sure didn't mind her latching onto him like a little school girl at the air port.

The more I thought about it the angrier I became. Sure they replaced me but the fact that they brought her to the airport to say goodbye to me, the fact that Kevin felt it was unneeded to even bother to say goodbye to me! Even if he got annoyed by me sometimes he considered us friends, he didn't mind it whenever I cheered him on.

Was I never good enough for him… maybe it was better I was gone. This was obviously a sign from god trying to tell me to move on but I'd never be able to let go of that young blonde haired nuisance that thought he was better than anyone.

I was ripped from my thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me up spinning me around. I screamed bloody murder punching my attacker's arms and wiggling around in his arms.

"My sissy came to watch me play I knew she really did love tennis" a familiar voice sang in my ear still twirling me around. A scowl made its way to my face and I elbowed my attacker in his face jumping out of his grasp as he cried out in pain.

I turned around to face my brother who was covering his face in pain and whining about his sister not loving him anymore. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Oh no Kaden she's coming to watch us play" Montgomery laughed slinging her arm over my shoulder possessively.

"I haven't seen my sister in almost 5 years and you're trying to deprive me of her presence, during my time of need" He asked abashed.

"Pretty much" she said shrugging and I let out a laugh. She beamed at me.

"Please you can have her tomorrow I want to show her how amazing I've become" He whined stomping his feet. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who says I even want to watch you play?" I smirked as his face fell and he began to cry fake tears.

"Wow" Montgomery said in awe, "I have never seen him act like this before."

I snorted, "I wish I would've never seen him act like this." Montgomery looked over at me and when our eyes met we both broke into hysteric laughing. I didn't even know what I was laughing at but I couldn't stop.

"BAWAHAHAHAH I WIN~!" Kaden yelled before grabbing my wrists and whisking me off to the tennis courts. I clenched my fists; he was treating me like a stupid rag doll. I tried to yank my hand away but his grip was strong so I settled for gnawing my arm off.

I slowly began and didn't notice when we stopped.

…

"Why are you eating your arm" Kaden question looking down at me

"I think the question is why aren't you"

…sweat drop…


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE ;; I know few of you probably noticed but I still feel bad considering I've had the chapter written up for about 3 months now...

You know what they say 'Time flies when you have absolutely no life.'

It doesn't help that kpop has somewhat taken over my life. I feel like this entire fanfic doesn't do justice to the actual anime... I'll try to work on that.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"You're an idiot" I said bluntly to Kaden.

"What why" he whined. I really wanted to leave but I was forced to wait for all of his team mates to show up because 'he wanted to introduce us.' Currently there were only two of them and they didn't seem too friendly, not like I wanted to meet them anyways.

From my research I could easily tell who they were; the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, third year, and master of the Tezuka zone; and Kaido Kaoru, second year, constantly called 'Viper,' signature move is the Snake Shot and is always caught wearing a bandana.

Neither seemed too friendly but the least they could do was introduce themselves.

"The fact that you don't know just proves my point" I scoffed crossing my arms and looked to the side. I could see him pointing to himself confused and trying to think out of my peripheral vision. I constantly told him about Ryoma and his team, whenever Kevin and I learned something new.

I'd write to him about it sometimes, sure I hadn't been doing it lately but he could've tried to remember. I mean we practically grew up with Kevin and Billy. He never met anyone else from the little group seeing as he left.

I sighed anything I thought about lately was about them, why couldn't I let go of that bunch of crazies.

"Come on gimme a hint" Kaden whined shaking me wildly. I was becoming even angrier and it seemed like my only emotion lately, anger. I needed a stress reliever but I doubt this tennis based school had a soccer team. I didn't want to be angry all the time, I wanted to laugh and smile like I did before but being surrounded by all of these people just reminded me of the life I left and Kaden's forgetfulness wasn't helping.

"Shut up" I growled pushing him away harshly. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt looking up at me shocked. I was shocked at what I had done too, why was I being so mean to my brother he was only trying to be friendly and introduce me to his friends and here I was acting like an asshole. I couldn't take what I did back though so I didn't try to.

I turned on heel and started walking briskly towards the exit knowing all very well all the looks I was the center of attention after that little stunt. I noticed the rest of the regulars coming towards the gate probably wondering why everyone had stopped practicing and was watching me. I was such a drama starter and I hated myself because of it.

It must seem like I'm an over-dramatic teen, trying to draw attention to myself. I wanted to get away from all of this but I couldn't let my pain show. That would just demoralize me even further.

With my lips set in a grim line and my eyes narrowed in anger I made my way to the gate. The red head, known as Eiji yelped and jumped onto a boy with black bangs swaying in front of his face causing him to fall over.

The rest of the team moved to the side for me except an all too familiar face. A short first year with choppy black hair, Ryoma Echizen, the main reason my best friend was a monster. He had a hat pulled down over his face a bored expression laid on it.

How I wanted to throw him to the sharks but I had to remind myself that where I was from it would be normal here I might actually be thrown in jail.

He didn't seem to have respect for his elders and he was so cocky he probably expected me to move to the side. If possible my eyes narrowed even more but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking him in the face and showing my distain. I just kept moving forward making it seem as though I didn't notice the small freshmen.

I can't lie when I felt my shoulder connect with his and I felt his shoulder buckle under the pressure and give way sending him to the ground I wanted to sneer so badly but I was already making a big enough scene as it was.

He probably didn't expect a girl such as I to be able to do that but I was more than used to getting shoulder checked and I barely felt it. I didn't even feel bad that I was technically bully an underclass man I messed around with Kevin like this all the time he never got hurt.

Some of the older regulars checked to make sure he was okay while others glared at me.

"Aren't you even going to apologize" second year, Takeshi Momoshiro, asked angrily. I looked back at him with a stoic face before turning back around and walking away without another word.

"Where are you going" Kaden yelled running out of the gate and towards me.

"I don't know maybe when I remember I'll tell you" I snarled at him.

"What the hell has gotten into you" he asked surprisingly angry, grabbing my forearm harshly most likely going to result in a bruise later.

"If only you knew" I yelled ripping my arm away from his grip and walking away heatedly. I heard a couple people yell 'good riddance' and other things as I left and I could only laugh.

Once I turned the corner I felt a small tear fall down my cheek. I bit my lip and gasped as my phone buzzed. I looked down to see a small reminder. 'Work at 4'

I sighed and broke into a run realizing I only had thirty minutes to go home, change, grab some food, and make it to work on time.

I passed many people and got many strange looks but didn't look much into it. When I got home my parents weren't there, probably still at work' I mused to myself. I ran upstairs not bothering to take my shoes off and nearly ran into the forgetting to open it.

I raced through my closet picking out a teal jacket with a white zipper and strings, a pair of dark blue shorts with light brown suspenders lounging at the sides, a dark tea beret, a long necklace with three keys differing in size and length, and some black converse that came up to my ankles. [ yesh/set?id=32589311] I pulled my hair out of its bun it had previously been in and let the curls flow out.

I took one look in the mirror and was shocked at what greeted me. I had been crying as I was running and I didn't even notice. I quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed off the tears and old make-up not bothering to apply fresh eyeliner or mascara.

I bolted out the door grabbing a sandwich and my phone. I began running to my work having only 10 minutes before I was considered late. I pushed past too many people to count and ran many red lights surprising myself when I hadn't been hit by a car.

I made it in with one minute to spare and ran to the back of the store. I was greeted by my manager's surprised face.

"I made it in time" I gasped clutching my chest and sucking in air like a fish out of water.

"Oh well I didn't expect you for another thirty minutes" she said beaming. I felt like someone had dumped a cold bucket over my head while I was sleeping and had then dragged me through the mud and thrown me off a cliff.

"What do you mean" I asked my mouth left agape.

"Well I figured if I told you 4 you'd arrive at 4:30 instead, which is the time we open" she said clapping her hands together. "Most of my old workers would show up 30 minutes late so I figured you'd be like them."

"What happened to your old workers" I asked as I let my back slide to the floor still trying to calm my heart beat.

"Well let's just say they aren't here anymore" She said patting my head and walking towards the front of the store. I was stuck debating should I fear for my life or assume she was just trying to scare me?

"Your shift ends at 8, close up before you leave" she called chucking the keys at me before leaving the store. The doors closed and the bell's ring faded off into the distance leaving me with an eerie silent shop.

Its official this lady is crazy, she met me yesterday and she already trusts her shop in my hands. How does she know I'm not a crazy psychotic killer or a robber?

I shook my head and pulled myself up examining the keys she had thrown at me. There were three keys, a small one labeled, 'freezer', a bigger one with jagged edges labeled, 'backroom', and a third looking dull and more faded than the rest without a label which I assumed to be the key to the shop entrance.

I got up and began to check out the shop and get familiar with my surroundings. The shelves were covered with everyday foods; orange juice in a box, cereal, and crab cakes, etc. The fridges on either side contained eggs, milk, and fresh fish.

The wall was painted a dull blue and had white flowers painted into them. They faded into the paint and unless you very closely and knew every type of flower in the world you wouldn't be able to tell what type they were.

The register was in the very back and cut off the shop from the back. There was a glass display case not unlike the ones you would see in jewelry store except ours displayed candy and gum. The counter was a worn oak with a chipped black stone top. The register was about the only thing that looked new.

It was silver and seemed to have a never ending shine. It had no dents and was in its prime. Next to it was a worn, golden bell. I tapped it once and it emitted a strangled ding.

I made my way to the backroom and pulled out the key sliding it in and entering.

I was expecting to see shelves of supplies and freezer after freezer instead what met my eyes was a small, blue loveseat, a desk in the corner with piles of paper atop it, a large freezer and a minimum amount of shelves.

It almost seemed homely. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the deranged bell of the front counter. I made my way out putting a small smile on my face.

A boy stood with his mother tugging on her arm pointing at the candy with a wide smile on his face. She scolded him telling him he didn't need such sweets. She had long brown hair that fell into curls at the bottom and small brown eyes; he child was almost a spitting image of her except he had green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and capri's while the boy had on a red and yellow stripped shirt with white shorts.

"Hello, how may I help you" I asked smiling at them. She smiled back and set a bag of carrots on the counter. I had seen this done before in stores but doing this for the first time still set my nerves on edge.

I flipped it over and found a price tag; it read $3.29 [it's pretty obvious I'm making up prices]. Okay math this is where you come in %6 tax for every dollar so… $3.47?

"That would be $3.47" I said smiling, I doubted they used receipts here, since I saw no paper and the register wouldn't have printed out any either. She didn't seem to object as she gave me another smile, handed me the money, and wrangled her child out the door.

I was so bored, not a single customer had come in since that woman and her child. Not like I wanted the place to be swamped I was just increasingly bored. Last time I checked my phone it was 6:30, tennis would've gotten out by now.

I wish I hadn't made such a scene now. My brother is probably infuriated with me but I have a right to be mad, we were all child hood friends he knew what happened to Kevin, he knew who the cause was, and yet here he was playing dumb.

I wonder if my 'friends' will still want to talk to me once they've caught wind of what happened, hopefully Montgomery will get the hint that I don't like the sport now and leave me alone about it.

I eventually fell asleep due to lack of sleep the night before, boredom, and too much thinking.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I lazily swatted it away. I had fallen asleep sitting up leaning over the counter with my head resting on my hand while my other hand helped balance my hand.

The person tapped again, softly yet again, I swatted it away and then they rang the wretched bell.

I let out a strangled yell and threw my hands up in shock. I fell backwards onto the floor.

I landed with a thud and began to rub my sore butt. I got up and rubbed my eye trying to get the sand from my eyes.

"Hello" I turned to the side and let out a yawn, "how may I help you?" I blinked a couple times and looked at him taking in his features. He had brown hair with long side burns, brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a brown apron over a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and worn blue jeans. I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out where I had seen him from but I guess the lack of sleep was getting to me. He seemed to not want to look me in the face and he twitched a lot almost expecting me to explode at him. Was he just shy?

"Um I'd like 3 lbs. of salmon please" He said shyly. I was about to go make his order or find it in this case before I realized that I had no idea where the salmon was and how to weigh it.

"Um… you wouldn't know where to find the salmon and weigh it would you" I asked scratching the back of my head and laughing lightly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. There goes that nagging feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"I'm sorry it's just she hired me yesterday but didn't explain anything and" I looked down blushing in embarrassment. Instead of being criticized like I thought I would be he started laughing softly.

"That woman is crazy" he said shaking his head, "um the fish are in the freezer in the back and there should be a cooking scale somewhere under the counter" he said reverting back to his shy attitude.

"Okay thanks" I said rushing back there and grabbing three decent sized fish and bringing them back up. I fished under the counter for the scale before bringing it out and setting it up there.

"That's more like 7 lbs." he said eyeing the fish wearily. I groaned and tugged on my hair.

"You should come pick out the most accurate fish since you're just a fish expert" I said grabbing his arm and leading him back to the freezer.

"This isn't safe" he said nervously.

"What do you think I'm going to dice you up with a giant butcher's knives?" I asked playfully raising my eyebrows.

"No, I mean, could do you know I'm not a robber or a thief, you should be more careful" He stuttered nervously looking away.

"Are you admitting to something" I asked edging away from him slightly.

"No I mean how do you know I wasn't that type of person"

"You're too shy it just wouldn't fit you" I said shrugging my shoulders as he pointed out three fish of different sizes. I hauled them up to the front ignoring his request to carry them for me and threw them down onto the counter.

"I could've been acting, then what" he asked as he handed me the amount due.

"Then I would've have had to recommend you to the drama club" I said taking the money and putting it away. He gave a short laugh as I sniffed my jacket and crinkled my nose at the fish smell.

"You're a lot different outside of school and tennis" he said shyly before leaving. My eyes widened and I watched his retreating figure. Now I knew why he looked so familiar, he was one of the regulars, Takashi Kawamura, I'm so stupid.

I bet he's telling the rest of his team where I worked now so they can terrorize me and get me fired. Uh I'm so stupid and I'm dressed all casual, shoot me please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hehhoho. I'm a bad person. I waited like what? Four months to update? The update isn't that great.. it just leaves you with a vague cliff hanger... lol...whospie...

ANYWAYS. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the chance ;3 Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>Ch.6<span>

I had quickly closed the shop after last night Takashi had left and rushed home. My nerves were a wreck and I didn't know how tomorrow was going to go. The worst thing that would happen is that they all freak out and start yelling.

I sighed, 'that's pretty bad.' Then again if they do I can switch schools and then I'd only have to see Kaden's face when I got home. Speaking of home when I got there all the lights were off and not a single car was in the driveway. Not that we have a lot only two but still.

I walked to the door put in the key and let myself in. As I thought no one was home, I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge.

I picked it up and quickly scanned it. My brother was hanging out with the rest of the tennis team while my parents were having date night. So that means that Takashi was probably get food so his team wouldn't be hungry. He's probably telling them about how terrible I looked or how stupid I sounded. I didn't even know how to do my job.

I groaned and opened the fridge, before realizing we hadn't put any food in our fridge yet except milk and eggs and what not.

"Looks like I'm having eggs for dinner" I said grabbing a couple eggs out and proceeding to make them.

Xoxoxoxo

I awoke the next morning to an envelope being stuck between my two hands. I pretended to be asleep, 1. Because I wanted to go back asleep and 2. I didn't want to startle said person so they ran away without giving me the note.

I'm a very curious person, I like to know things. The person then quietly left closing the door lightly. When I heard their footsteps leave I slowly got up and stretched looking at the clock.

My mouth fell open in shock as I realized it was 6:00 school didn't start for another two hours. I then looked at the note that lay in my hand. It could be a note from the guys back in America but then why would they stick it in my hand why not put it on the counter.

I sighed and opened it quickly;

_Ariel,_

_I really don't know what I did to upset you nor what happened to you. I guess you could say you grew up but in my eyes you'll always be that little red head that used to wish she could be a mermaid, the one that is only a year younger than me yet is smart enough to skip a grade and join me in mine. _

_I know you don't like tennis but I can't seem to recall why. It must be pretty important to you the way you made that scene yesterday but it still puzzles me why you seemed to hold something against Ryoma. I mean sure he can be arrogant but he's just a freshmen and you couldn't have known that about him. My team was pretty upset after what happened and most of them got off on the wrong foot with you._

_I'm trying to convince them you're not so bad but if you're going to act like that all of the time I don't want to aggravate you further. If you change your mind though we have practice after school every day if you want to see how much of a better tennis player I've become._

_Your brother, Kaden (:_

I sighed and ripped the note in half. I would understand if it wasn't a giant piece of our life but it was. Kevin was the one who got Kaden stuck on this whole tennis idea and if he couldn't remember why Kevin would come to hang out with us, his arm covered in bruises or why his dad turned into an alcoholic well then he wasn't worth the time spent.

I wasn't planning on going downstairs but my stomach was killing me and I could smell my mother's pancakes. I chewed on my bottom lip before throwing my covers off and jumping out of my bed and walking downstairs.

I made it to the bottom seeing my father had already left for work while my brother was eating his breakfast like it was his first meal in months. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten fat yet when I heard him yell another one and my mom replied with, "that's your 11th one this morning."

I made it to the bottom on the stairs and went to sit at the island counter away from Kaden who was sitting at the table. He eyed me curiously before asking, "When did you start wearing boxers" I sighed and forgot that I was only wearing blue plaid boxers and a gray tank top. It was normal for me but he never seemed to how much I changed.

How now I wore make-up, how I dressed and listened to different music, but I guess it's true what they say boys are oblivious. Whether they are your brother or your boyfriend, or even your best friend.

"Since forever" I said grabbing a fork and knife as my mother set down my plate in front of me. I never realized how hungry I was until the smell of hot pancakes wafted into my nose. I let out a content sigh before snatching the nearby syrup and squeezing it down on top of my boyfriend.

I took a look at the silver ware in my hands and shrugged carelessly before setting them down. I picked a whole pancake up and rolled it into a burrito shape before stuffing the whole thing in my mouth. I hated thinking about things like I was now. I wanted to be able to walk down the street singing to obnoxious songs while Kevin stood beside me muttering threats under his breath.

They say if you love something you let it go right? Am I supposed to let go of Kevin, forget this hate that's lying on my shoulders. Am I supposed to forgive my brother for abandoning me for his tennis dream then forgetting about who started that dream? How could I though? How…

"You know I don't know how you got 14 different guys to date you" Kaden said crinkling his in disgust. I only then realized that he was five inches away from face. I did the only thing that my brain would let me. I let out a scream and fell backwards hitting my butt on the cool tile floor.

"Oh Ariel finally started dating I can help you with your make-up and hair now oh and your outfits!" my mother said rambling oh as she flipped pancakes.

"mother I've been dating for over a year now" I said face palming as she snapped out of her trance and looked down at me curiously while Kaden took a seat on the carpet watching it unfold. He looked like a child crossing his legs and swinging back and forth like a child would.

"And why haven't I met any of these boys yet" my mother asked setting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, authoritatively. I face palmed once more. Is everyone in my family that forgetful?

"I did mother don't you remember"

"No I don't name one of them" she said taping her chin straining herself with thinking…

"well there was Andrew" I said and almost burst out laughing as I caught her face twist in disgust and Kaden looked confused between the both of us but didn't open his mouth.

"That boy with the two piercings on his lower lip" my mom asked sticking her two fingers on her lower lip where they were and pulling it down. I bit back a laugh as I looked at her cross her eyes and pulling it down even more. My mom was such a dork.

"Yeah mom the kid with the snake bites" I saw Kaden's eyes widen as he looked at me shocked and I fought the urge to laugh in his face. When he left I liked athletic cute kids but like I said I had changed. Whether it was for the better or worse he'd never know.

"But oh now does that mean…. Brandon?" she asked me grimacing.

"Yeah mom" I laughed. Andrew was my second boyfriend. He has short shaggy bangs that hung in his face while the rest of his hair was shorter. He had bright green eyes a brilliant smile and snake bites but that's it. He was straight edge and the sweetest kid ever even though people never thought he was because of how he dressed.

Now Brandon was a totally different story. He was a complete jerk, he had short brown hair that he spiked up into a Mohawk and had dark brown eyes. I don't know why I ever fell for him he was a jerk to me before we were going out but I guess I wanted a sense of danger.

I more than got it; he was an abusive, drinking boyfriend. He had tattoos that covered his entire body and piercing in places you would never believe. I don't know how I got away from him but I'm glad I did. The last girl he was with he raped. I was the lucky one….

I remember how upset Kevin was whenever he saw my bruises, it was almost like he cared but then he would just get mad at me and start yelling. I didn't like remember the last couple years, they weren't good.

"I don't even want to know what hidden piercings he had" my mother said shivering and going back to cooking her pancakes. I burst out laughing and I couldn't stop. It felt good to laugh until my sides hurt, good to let out a couple of laughs and let down my façade of being pissy 24/7.

"Well since you're up and awake you can go with Kaden to school early" My mother said throwing the dishes in the sink. She was probably thinking she was going to do them later but when she got home she'd probably just throw them out of the window and say they were rusting anyways.

"Why can't I just sleep and go to school later" I whined getting up and looking at Kaden who was smiling at me brightly. I bet he planned this.

"Because there are creepers in this neighborhood and I don't want you getting abducted" she said grabbing her bag and rushing out quickly.

"The only creeper in this neighborhood is Kaden" I mumbled glaring at the door.

"Hurry up now you only have thirty minutes before we have to leave" Kaden said cheerfully pushing me up the stairs. I turned around and glared at him running up the stairs quickly. Now most of you are probably wondering why I didn't just take my time and make him late.

Well 1. He would probably break down my door halfway through my hair straightening and pull me out the door or 2. He'd tell on me.

Those are actually two very scary possibilities so instead of arguing I raced upstairs to quickly dress and do my hair and make-up.

I quickly straightened my hair down and dressed rushing out of the door…. And then running back after forgetting my satchel.

I jumped down half the stairs and fell, face planting on the carpet after losing my balance. I heard my brother's cackle and I looked up to scowl at him.

"Come on your going to make me late" he said grabbing me and rushing out the door. I sighed as I started walking along side of him.

It seemed like an eternal silence and right when I was about to take out my iPod, Kaden turned to me and threw his arm around my shoulders and began to give me a noogie.

I choked and began to claw at the air like a dog would. He got the hint and let me go quickly.

"What happened to the little girl I used to know that used to think Orlando Bloom was the hottest man ever and always wanted to help me with tennis" he asked me playfully.

"Orlando Bloom is the hottest man alive and tennis is just a stupid sport" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey, I thought I was" Kaden whined giving me the puppy dog eyes and jutting his lower lip.

"EW incest" I said an actually laughed slightly. My brother took it as his que to keep going.

"Come on" he said nudging me playfully. I just shook my head.

"Okie Okie so what about second hottest" he asked nudging me once more.

"Uh how about Legolas Greenleaf" I said smirking at him. He pouting and screwed up his face trying to think about it.

"Hey isn't that just Orlando Bloom in the Lord of the Rings" he whined pouting at me.

"Good job" I said patting his head while he scowled at me. I wondered what I would do when we got to the courts. I wasn't going to stay there for the entire time but it's not like I could do anything else. I could go see Montgomery and see if she'd cut practice early to go hang out. I'll stay long enough for him to get really into it and then he wouldn't notice when I left.

I almost didn't notice when my brother suddenly stopped walking. I looked up at him curiously. He looked down and me and grinned before waving behind us.

I looked back curiously to see a couple of the tennis regulars; Fuji, Eiji, and Takashi walking towards us. I chewed my lip nervously as I glanced at Takashi. He saw me and gave me a small smile I grimaced. He remembered didn't he?

I quickly looked at my brother who seemed like he was going to wait for his teammates and decided that there was only one way out. I just hoped I was still partially in shape from soccer season. I chewed my lip as I looked up at him once more.

He seemed to not notice my eyes that kept darting to him. I didn't need a second thought. I quickly pushed off with my back foot and began to sprint. I didn't want to look back and see the looks I was getting. I could tell my skirt was flapping up and down and I was glad that I wore spandex.

I could faintly here my brother yell, "shit" and take off after me. It just pushed me to work harder; I began taking longer strides and gave a quick look back. My brother was still far back but he was gaining.

His teammates were looking at curiously and I didn't blame them.

I missed this feeling, the wind whipping my hair around me, the feeling of my legs hitting the ground, and I missed gasping for air after I pushed myself too hard. The only thing that was missing was the black and white ball between my feet.

"When did you get so fast" I heard my brother gasp from behind me. I was shocked at how he caught up so fast but I wasn't about to stop running so he could catch me. Who knows what Takashi would tell them?

I swore as I saw the school coming into view, I threw a quick glance back and almost yelped when I noticed Kaden was in grabbing length.

My legs were on fire but I wasn't going to stop now I quickly made it to the school and darted in. I looked at the tennis courts they were all abandoned. This didn't mean I could stop running. I noticed the large school doors were open and I ran inside.

The school felt cold and lonely when no one was here. My feet pounded against the tile floor echoing through the empty corridors. My feet weren't the only ones I noticed Kaden's also.

I didn't know how to lose him but suddenly an idea came to me. Kaden was never good with stairs it always took him twice as long to do them then normally it would.

I raced up the first flight of stairs and then ran to the end of the hallway where the auditorium was. I quickly raced down the stairs and into the auditorium closing the doors quietly and rushing into the back to go hide in the props.

I doubted he would find me here but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I hid in the clothing rack and concealed my breathing, which was actually harder than I thought it would be thanks to me being out of shape.

The large metal doors swung open and then closed with a loud thud. I heard Kaden's uneven breathing and then I heard him leaving as the door swung open and he raced out.

I left out a sigh of relief and came out of my hiding place. I was about to relax when I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. I let out a small yelp and turned around to see….


End file.
